Marvel Comics
Marvel Comics is one of the two largest comic publishers in the world and has been around since 1939. Since the 1990s, in most years it has sold the most comics, has had the most popular and profitable characters, and generated the most revenue from its comic books in the comic book industry. Since it was purchased by Disney in 2009, it's property has become the most valuable in the movie business with numerous blockbusters. Its property has also been seen in other types of media either produced by Marvel or via license including live-action TV series, animated TV series, roleplaying games, card games, animated movies, paperback novels, console games, arcade games, and smartphone games. There are also toys, models, clothing, bedding, and other products that have licensed their property. Background Marvel Comics, which is now owned by Disney has published a number of comic books starring characters from the Cthulhu Mythos. Which have appeared in comic book series and issues both within the mainstream universe (Earth-616, the Prime Reality) and alternate realities. It was during the 1970s-80s when Mythos characters, entities, and races appeared in Marvel usually in the Conan comics (e.g. Conan the Barbarian, Savage Conan, etc). They also appeared in a number of issues of Journey into Mystery and in Marvel Comics Presents. Afterwards the characters of the Cthulhu Mythos would occasionally appear in one or two comic issues. Recently Marvel published a 3-part mini-series called the "Haunt of Horror: H.P. Lovecraft" under the MAX line of comics (whose market is adults), whose stories do not occur on Earth-616 unlike those of Conan which took place in the distant past of Earth-616. The fictional Marvel Multiverse, it's mainstream universe (the Prime Reality (Earth-616)) and the main setting within (the Earth) are locations in which there exists cosmic deities (multiversal and universal), pantheons of demi-gods called "gods" (both alien and Terran), interstellar and intergalactic empires, multiversal and temporal organizations and empires, superhero and supervillain teams (Terran and Cosmic), and numerous super powered heroes and villains (both Terran and alien). There is super science and ultra technology such as artifacts that can destroy the universe, weapons that can destroy galaxies, scanners and communication systems with ranges in the millions of light years, and interstellar ships able to warp from one galaxy to another one millions of light years away within minutes. Magic and the supernatural exists side by side with the aforementioned, with demons, the undead, and sorcerers among both the humans of Earth and among the aliens. In addition to the Many-Angled Ones of the Mythos there are other Lovecraftian-like multiversal, temporal, cosmic, and Terran demonic-like entities. The multiverse is an infinite one with universes beyond counting and many of these universes have parallel dimensions and pocket dimensions. Mythos Stories Events and story arcs in the Marvel fictional universe whose antagonists are Mythos entities and/or their cultists (or servitor race) and the story is Lovecraftian in nature or has those elements. Shuma-Gorath * The Second Coming of Shuma-Gorath * Marvel Premiere (Doctor Strange) * Ascent into Hell * The Resurrection of Nicholas Scratch * Invaders Now! Chthon * Nights of Wundagore * Midnight Massacre * Born Again? * Mystic Arcana * Chaos Cascade * What Dwells Beneath Slorioth * Final Defense Asteroth * Stormbreaker: The Saga of Beta Ray Bill Quoggoth * The Substitute Lloigoroth * Fear the Reaper Many-Angled Ones * Realm of Kings * The Thanos Imperative N'Garai * Night of the Demon * Demon * Lair of the N'Garai * X-Men: Black Sun Darkhold * Darkhold: Pages from the Book of Sins Misc Hyborian Stories * A Dream of Blood (Tsathoggua) * The Horn of Azoth (Azotharoth) * At the Altar of the Goat God (Shub-Niggurath) * The Scarlet Citadel (Satha) * Within the Mountain of Madness (Shoggoth) * The Three Deaths of Conan (Dagon) * Valley Beyond the Stars (Yog-Sothoth) Misc Thurian Stories * Kull the Conqueror! The Sea King (Deep Ones) Lovecraft * Haunt of Horror: Lovecraft Cosmic Horror Stories Events and story arcs in the Marvel fictional universe that are Cosmic Horror stories or have elements of Cosmic Horror, which may or may not have anything to do with the Mythos. Multiversal * Time Runs Out Universal * Infinity Gauntlet (Event) * Chaos War * Urban Jungle Alternate Universe * Marvel Zombies (Mini-Series) Galactic * Thanos Imperative * Annihilation War * Annihilation: Conquest * Brood Saga Earth * Wraith War * Planet of the Symbiotes * Monsters Unleashed * Hell on Earth * Chaos Cascade * Doctor Voodoo: Avenger of the Supernatural (Mini-Series) New York City * Spider-Island * Inferno Gallery Gallery of the Multiversal-level Many-Angled Ones Shuma-Gorath_(Marvel_VS_System_Trading_Card).jpg|Shuma-Gorath Slorioth_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Slorioth Asteroth_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Asteroth Gallery of the Multiversal Non-Mythos Lovecraftian Entities One_Below_All_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|One Below All Alioth_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Alioth Hunger_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Hunger World-Eater_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|World-Eater Abraxas_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Abraxas Infinites_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Infinites Gallery of Interdimensional Mythos Races The_Gatekeeper_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Many-Angled Ones Exo-Parasite_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Exo-Parasites Fhtagn_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Fhtagn Gallery of the Cosmic Lovecraftian Entities Dormammu_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Dormammu Chaos_King_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Chaos King Glory_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Glory Devondra_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Devondra Knull_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Knull Dragon_of_the_Moon_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Dragon of the Moon Null_the_Living_Darkness_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Null the Living Darkness Gallery of the Terran Lovecraftian Entities Chthon_(Carnage_Vol_2).jpg|Chthon (Old One, Elder God) Quoggoth_2.jpg|Quggoth (Old One) Set_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Set (Elder God) Cyttorak_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Cyttorak Uluath_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Uluath Gallery of New York City's Lovecraftian Beings Mister_Misery_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Mister Misery Gallery of Eldritch Locations Cancerverse_(Marvel_Comics).png|Cancerverse (Alternate Universe) Earth-666_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Earth-666 (Alternate Earth) Chthon's_Dimension_2_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Dimension of the Darkhold Ego_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Ego, The Living Planet Kathulos_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Kathulos (Old One & a living planet) Euphoria_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Euphoria (living planet) Shuma_Gorath's_Ego_Maze_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Shuma Gorath's Ego Maze Island_M,_5_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Magneto's Island (Quoggoth's prison) Chthonic_Island_3_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Chthonic Island Starkesboro_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Starkesboro (Massachusetts) Witch_House_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Witch House (England) Krakoa_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Krakoa the Living Island (Earth) Madripoor_Dragon_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Madripoor the Dragon (Earth) See Also * Marvel Multiverse * Prime Reality (Marvel) * Earth (Marvel's Prime Reality) External Links * Multiverse * Prime Reality (aka, Earth-616) * Earth Category:Comics Category:Cthulhu Mythos publishers